


A Witch's Destiny.

by teamswanmillz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamswanmillz/pseuds/teamswanmillz
Summary: Emma knew it deep within her soul that she should stay away. All Faeries knew the rules about interacting with humans like Her, but maybe...Just maybe this human could be different than the others? It wouldn't hurt to get just a little bit closer, right?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Witch's Destiny.

Once Upon A Time, In a land much further away than our own, there lived a young girl, at the ripe age of sixteen years, with kind hazelnut eyes, brunette hair like a raven, and a smile that rivaled the suns. She is the daughter of a wheat miller, her name is Regina Mills. But she isn't the only person in this story. So for the time being let me introduce you to another main component to this story. Her name is Emma Swan, however, she isn't your typical human being. 

For she's a faerie, nevertheless she was unlike any typical stereotype anyone has ever seen. She was a bit larger than her kin for a start. Perhaps around ten inches tall when she didn't transform. With robust muscles, her skin a warm beige, platinum blonde hair with blue and purple highlights, The golden flakes in Emma's bright hazel eyes would always sparkle under the light of the full moon. Tiny filamentous wings, again this only occurs when she doesn't alter herself to fit in with the humans. 

Now allow me to commence the telling of two spirits, not meant to be together with one another. But destiny has a different say in the matter. This tale of one broken soul, and a faerie who can't help but be drawn to a human no matter how forbidden. Full of laughter, Courtship, Fantasy, Adventure, acceptance, and healing. 

We begin in a mahogany-brown forest, the ancient trees stretched away from the crackling leaves on the ground. Scurrying squirrels searched for food under bristles of wispy moss, snuffling boar are under combs of feathery moss. Luminous petals of silver freckled the sky. Berries lay ripening under the leafy dome of the forest. Emma flew around shady the shady glades, having just returned from tormenting a human who couldn't fulfill their end of a contract.

The peace of the crisp morning air was soul-soothing. The smell of the forest was fresh and organic. Commonly there aren't many humans who are out at this time of evening. However, tonight seemed to be an exception. Right before golden orbs, there was a youthful brunette riding a majestically beautiful pearl coat stallion. Idly humming. To the untrained eye, this young woman is content, carefree, and happy. Yet to the faeries' highly perceptive eyes, she noticed how guarded that smile truly was. and how sorrowful this girl's hazel eyes were. For some odd reason, this tugged at the spirit's heart. So for reasons and knew not the tiny fairy decided to follow this human. discreetly flying not too far away from the girl. Trying her best to avoid collision with the trees, but regardless of her efforts she almost ends up face planting into a tree branch. 

Unaware that the rider would be coming to such an abrupt halt so suddenly. Taking in their surroundings, they've stopped in front of a large shed made of weathered oak planks with a sloping corrugated iron roof that made even the most mundane rainstorm sounds like a hail of bullets, the damp smell of rain and horse manure, deep golden hue of old straw, half-empty hay net hangs limply in the corner, an almost empty black plastic bucket of water, stable door with top half pinned back by a rusted iron hook, door hinges creak, wind whips around the stable and reaches through the gaps in the planks like icy fingers.

The brunette gracefully steps off of her horse, While a young lad unlatches, the barn door stepping out of the entrance onto the pavement where the girl stayed. The young man smiles politely at Regina, taking the horses reins from her hands. ”Thank you, Daniel, ” Regina says, smiling brightly at the boy, as he removes the steeds harness and bridle. As he worked diligently, Regina began to make her way towards her home when a much older brunette appeared in the middle of the road, doting a false smile upon her old wrinkly face.

”Regina dear where have you been at this time of night?” The younger brunette stopped dead in her tracks, almost jumping from being completely startled by the women. But after a few seconds, she quickly masks her feelings, mirroring just as false a smile as the women's. ”Oh I just felt like taking Regal out for a ride to clear my mind mother. “You weren’t planning on running away again, dear?” “Because you know what would happen again right!?”

The woman says with immense amounts of venom in her voice. As she snaps her fingers and old tree branches appear from the ground, wrapping themselves around Regina’s arms, legs, and around her throat tightly. Completely choking the helpless girl. 

"Mother plea-" Regina choked out just before her windpipe became restricted of airflow. The young brunette cringed in pain, grasping at her neck and frantically kicking her legs in helpless panic. The words, "I'll be good," were being mouthed by Regina, but nothing came out. 

The sound of horse hooves galloping up from behind caused Cora to growl with annoyance. "Cora! Stop it this instance!" her far too kind husband, Henry, shouted as he leaped down from the horse and rushed over to grip her shoulder tightly. "Let her down! Now!" Henry demanded, for once sounding a bit like a man who'd found his voice. Just because she needed to keep her status, worrying what Henry might do if she took things too far, Cora released her hold on her young daughter. 

Just before she heard her father angrily shouting demands, Regina felt a pressure build in her head and quickly subside as everything went to black. Her body hit the ground, limp and unmoving when Cora drew back her magic.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It took me a long while to complete this first chapter, and will probably take just as much time for the rest of the chapters, So please bear with me as I work to get this out to you. I won't abandon my works because that's never my intention I just have the world's worst writer's block known to man. But please enjoy this story and If you can leave me a review for they keep me going and I'd love to know what you've thought.
> 
> Thank you to my BFF Val for believing in me and helping out with this chapter. As well as Angela for helping with the summary. you guys are the best ever!


End file.
